The Clone Wars: Prima's Official Strategy Guide
The Clone Wars: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, to poradnik do gry wideo Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Publikację wydał Prima Games w 2002 roku. Zawartość *A Long Time Ago, In a Galaxy Far, Far Away... *From Padawan to Jedi Master: Initial Combat Training *Republic and Separatist Forces **Galactic Republic Forces ***Personnell ****Mace Windu (Jedi Master) ****Yoda (Jedi Master) ****Luminara Unduli ****Anakin Skywalker ****Obi-Wan Kenobi ****Queen Amidala ****Bera Kazan ****Ulic Qel-Droma ****The Jedi ****Wookiee Rebels ***Republic Vehicles (Piloted During Campaign) ****TX-130S Republic Fighter Tank ****Republic Attack Gunship ****74-Z Speeder Bike ****All Terrain Assault Walker (AT-XT Walker) ****Maru Beast ***Republic Droids and Vehicles ****R4 Unit ****R5 Unit ****Republic Assault Ship ****Jedi Starfighter ****Jedi Convoy Vehicle ****All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE Walker) ****Self Propelled Heavy Artillery-Turbolaser (SPHA-T Walker) ****Hulk Compactor ****Wreckage Excavation Vehicle (WEV) **Separatist Forces ***Personnell ****Count Dooku ****Cydon Prax ****Dark Acolytes ****Sith Warriors ***Separatist Droids and Vehicles ****Ground Turret ****Tower Laser Turret and Command Turret ****Plasma Turret ****Geonosian Drone ****Gnasp ****Battle Droid ****Super Battle Droid ****Hallfire Droid ****Dwarf Spider Droid ****Homing Spider Droid ****Droid Starfighter ****Corporate Alliance Droid (CAD) ****Ground Assault Tank (GAT) ****Single Trooper Aerial Platform (STAP) ****Armored Assault Tank (AAT) ****Heavy Artillery Gun (HAG) ****Vehicle Armored Carrier (VAC) ****Trade Federation Multi Utility Transport (MUT) ****Techno Union Ship ****Core Ship ****Trade Federation Droid Control Ship ****Trade Federation Landing Ship ***Separatist Precision Strike Units ****Sith Enforcer ****Protodeka ****Force Harvester ****Harbinger ****Spectral Guardian ****Modified Battle Tank: Dreadnought ****Dark Reaper *Single-Player Campaign Walkthrough **Mission 1: The Rescue Begins (Geonosis) **Mission 2: Infiltration of The Arena (Geonosis) **Mission 3: The Battle of Geonosis (Geonosis) **Mission 4: The Evacuation of Rhen Var (Rhen Var) **Mission 5: Scrap Yard Pursuit (Raxus Prime) **Mission 6: Ambush Among The Wreckage (Raxus Prime) **Mission 7: The Conquest of Raxus Prime (Raxus Prime) **Mission 8: Anakin's Escape (Kashyyyk Moon) **Mission 9: New Alliances (Kashyyyk Moon) **Mission 10: The Liberation of Kashyyyk (Kashyyyk Moon) **Mission 11: Eye of The Storm (Rhen Var) **Mission 12: Lost Legacy (Rhen Var) **Mission 13: Desperate Gambit (Thule Moon) **Mission 14: Assault on Thule (Thule) **Mission 15: Dark Side Rising (Thule) **Mission 16: Fate of The Republic (Thule) *The Clone Wars: Multiplayer Combat **Arena 1: Kashyyyk Moon (Duel) **Arena 2: Rhen Var (Duel) **Arena 3: Geonosis (Duel) **Arena 4: Thule (Duel) **Arena 5: Raxus Prime (Duel) **Arena 6: Thule (Control Zone) **Arena 7: Raxus Prime (Control Zone) **Arena 8: Thule Moon (Control Zone) **Arena 9: Geonosis (Conquest) **Arena 10: Kashyyyk Moon (Conquest) **Arena 11: Thule Moon (Conquest) **Arena 12: Rhen Var (Conquest) **Arena 13: Thule Moon (Academy) **Arena 14: Geonosis (Academy) *The Force Behind Star Wars: The Clone Wars: 20 Questions for Pandemic Studios *The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Jedi Mind Tricks: Game Bonuses and Secrets Credits *Author - David S. J. Hodgson *Product Development Manager - Jennifer Crotteau *Project Editor - Carrie Ponseti *Layout & Design - Bryan Neff, Damon Carlson, Jody Seltzer *Maps - Argosy *Prima Games - A Division of Random House, Inc. Kategoria:Poradniki